


Drumming Lessons

by strangeandwonderfulconcepts



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandwonderfulconcepts/pseuds/strangeandwonderfulconcepts
Summary: You and Roger have been close for the past few years, strictly friends. When you start dating a guy that you think you might fall for, you confess to Roger that you’re a virgin and that you’re worried about disappointing your new boyfriend. Your solution is…. less than conventional.





	1. You're My Best Friend

Roger was half asleep on the couch when you burst through the door. He jumped as the door bounced against the wall and you walked into the living room. He noted the way your steps lilted slightly to the right and the light sheen of sweat coating your skin. 

“I didn’t know you were going out tonight,” He grinned. 

“I didn’t,” Your words were just a touch garbled. You could still taste whiskey on your tongue as you spoke. 

“Are you sure? You’re very drunk,” Roger relaxed back on the couch, spreading his arms wide across the top of it. 

“That,” You pointed at him with a giggle. “I am.”

Roger rolled his eyes but was smiling at you all the same. The two of you had your fair share of drunken nights under your belts. He knew the more you drank, the louder you got. More honest too. Wasn’t always the best combination in a crowded bar and there’s a groupie won’t stop stepping on your toes, literally. But without a doubt, you were always entertaining. 

“So, what’s the occasion, love?” Roger asked. You were still stood in the middle of the living room, hands on your hips, swaying slightly. Roger absently wondered what song was playing in your head. 

“I needed liquid courage,” You twisted your hands together. It seemed the whiskey hadn’t made you as brave as you hoped. 

Roger raised an eyebrow in question. 

“To talk to you,” You mumbled, now shoving your hands into your hair. Maybe this was a bad idea. It could be a friendship-ruining-bad-idea. A bad idea with a capital b and capital i. 

“What’s such a terrible idea that it would ruin our friendship?” Roger asked.

You didn’t realized you’d been speaking out loud. You swallowed. 

“Jesus, love, what’s got you all worked up? You’re starting to make me nervous,” Roger leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, watching you intently. 

“My date with Jeff went really well,” You started. Roger looked very confused at the change in subject, but he decided to go with it.

“Well, that’s great. You seemed happy that he’d called to set it up?” Roger said. 

“Yes, very. But, the thing is, we went back to his place after dinner-”

“Well done.”

“No, not well done. The exact opposite really,” You groaned, your hands covering your face. 

“He was terrible?” Roger guessed.

“No! I was terrible! Me!” You shouted. Your face was burning. The room was spinning. You needed to sit down. Collapsing beside Roger, you looked him in the eyes for the first time since you’d started talking. His eyes were wide but the curve of his mouth gave away his amusement. 

“I’m sure you were just fine,” He laughed. You took a deep breath. It was time to rip off the band-aid. 

“Roger, I’m a virgin. Jeff and I only made out on the couch tonight, but I could tell that the further we got into it, the less he was into it. It was mortifying! I don’t think I’m a half-bad kisser, but once our hands got involved, I got all nervous and I don’t think I was doing anything right, and, Roger, I like him so much. I want to do it right and-”

Roger pressed a long finger over your lips to stop you from rambling. His eyebrows were nearly in his hairline from surprise, his blue eyes wide. 

“Back up. A virgin? You told me you slept with what’s his name. Chip?” He frowned. 

“Rick.”

“Whatever. You didn’t?”

“No. We got close a couple of times, but it never really felt right. But you just wouldn’t get off my case about being a 22-year old virgin so I told you I did it to shut you up.”

“Well, Jesus,” Roger let out a half-laugh and shoved his fingers through his hair. You watched him closely as you bit on your bottom lip. You hadn’t even gotten to the dangerous part yet. You needed another shot of something very strong to say the next part. 

“So, I was thinking you could give me lessons,” The words came out in a rush. You weren’t even sure he could understand you, let alone the implications. 

He froze, his mouth open. 

“What?”

“Lessons, practice, tips, I don’t know what the fuck you want to call it, but I know for a fact you’re good at that sort of thing and I need to be good at that sort of thing. So, please, as your best friend in the entire world, I’m asking you to say yes.”

Still, Roger sat there dumbfounded,

“Lessons?” He asked. “Lessons in sex?”

Your face flushed as he repeated your ridiculous request back to you. 

“Not sex, but everything else up to it. I love you, Roger, but I don’t want to lose my virginity to you.”

“Good. I don’t want to take it.”

The two of you sat for a moment, only the noise of your foot tapping against the floor breaking the silence. 

“Lessons?” Roger repeated.

“Oh, jesus christ, Roger,” You groaned and stood from the couch, throwing your hands up in the air. 

“Why me?” Roger demanded.

“Because I know that you’d be a good teacher.” You paced the living room floor.

“Oh really?”

“Roger, we shared an apartment and a bedroom wall for nearly a year. Women don’t make noises like that for less than average,” You rolled your eyes at him. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Roger looked up at you, his face still in disbelief.

“What about Jeff? I don’t think he’d like the idea of you having dinner with him and then dropping by for a hand job.”

“We’re not exclusive, we’ve only been on two dates. And, besides, it won’t be like we’re dating. You’d just be helping out a friend.”

“I love you, you know that. I just,” Roger shook his head. “I just don’t think I’m the man for the job.”

You weren’t sober yet, so you didn’t find a problem with dropping to your knees in front of him and taking his hands in your own.

“You’re my best friend,” You spoke softly, staring at your intertwined hands, and running a thumb over his knuckles. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this. It would be-” You let out a breath. “I don’t know, it would be too much.”

You closed your eyes, waiting for Roger to tell you that you were drunk and ridiculous and just needed to sleep it off. Instead, his lips pressed softly to your forehead. You looked up at him and found him smiling at you. 

“You drive a hard bargain, love.”

“Thank you! Thank you, Roger!” You wrapped your arms around his neck. He laughed and held you close. You pulled back to comment that you two were going to need a lot more alcohol, but instead you found his lips inches from yours. 

A quick glance up told you that Roger’s gaze was on your own lips, his tongue poking out run over his bottom one. He met your eyes and both of you giggled. Then, you weren’t sure who closed the distance, but his lips were against yours, soft and tender. You threaded a hand in his hair, enjoying the warmth of his skin against yours. His tongue swiped at your lower lip and when you let out a soft sigh, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hand curved around your neck, his thumb brushing over your pulse. You wondered if he could feel it quicken even as he touched you. 

The two of you had kissed before. You didn’t spend countless nights drunk at each other’s sides without the occasional make-out session. It almost always ended with a giggle and a goodnight, although once you did slip off your bar stool.

This kiss was different. Instead of giggles and more whiskey shared between the two of you, it was ragged breaths and quiet moans. Tonight, for the first time there was the promise of more.

Roger pulled away gently, still nibbling on your lip, before breaking the kiss completely.

“Well,” He laughed quietly, “I don’t think we need to worry about your kissing.”

“No?”

“No.”

“So,” You smiled at him warmly, “what’s next?”


	2. Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the dates continue with Jeff, lessons with Roger begin. Things get smutty.

“You’re late.”

Roger gave you a shameless grin and kissed your cheek as he sat on the bar stool next to you. His white shirt was only half-buttoned and he wore dark sunglasses despite the low lighting of the bar. He set his pack of cigarettes on the counter, lighting one in his nimble fingers before turning to you. 

“Aren’t I the teacher? Don’t I decide when class starts?” He quipped, exhaling smoke. 

You could feel your face burn. Roger, being Roger, took great pleasure in that. 

“How was your date with Jeff?” He asked. A smile crept onto your face. 

“It was great,” You toyed with the glass in front of you, swirling around the ice. “He brought me flowers.”

“You’re such a sap,” Roger laughed and nudged his shoulder with yours. “Did he kiss you goodnight?”

You frowned deeply, glaring into your glass. 

“Yikes. I’m going to take that as a hard no.”

You huffed out a sigh. 

“Didn’t even go for the cheek.”

“What did you do to him at his apartment last week?” Roger quirked an eyebrow at you, and laughed when you tried to push him off his stool. 

“You told me that my kissing was just fine,” You spoke more quietly now, like someone might overhear your confession. 

“Yeah. More than fine. So, really, what happened when you went back to his place?” Roger rested his chin on his hand and looked at you. 

You finished the whiskey in your glass, the burn down your throat not doing anything to ease how dry it had gotten. As much as you wanted things to work out between you and Jeff, talking this candidly with Roger had your stomach in knots. Sure, the two of you had swapped dating war stories, but your lack of experience meant that Roger told more of the graphic kind than you. 

“Well, we had some wine and made out on the couch.”

Roger continued to stare.

“Wow. That was so hot. Bartender, please, I need water,” Roger hollered, fanning himself. You tried to pinch him, but he dodged your hand. 

“I don’t know?” You shrugged. “He was on top and we were kissing. He slid his hand under my shirt. I palmed him through his jeans.”

Your voice was so quiet by the end that Roger was leaning closer to catch your words. He could see how uncomfortable you were and he was already guessing that was half your problem. No one liked getting hot and heavy with a stiff board.

“You don’t just, you know, lay there do you?” Roger asked. 

“No,” You grimaced. “I don’t just lay there.”

Roger stared at you for another minute and you could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He put out his cigarette in an ashtray and started digging in his pockets. He pulled out a small wad of bills and laid them on the bar top. 

“Let’s go,” He nodded his head toward the door. 

“Right now?” You swallowed.

“Right now. I can’t help you any more at this point without getting under you.”

“Roger, people can hear you,” You hissed, grabbing your coat in a hurry. Roger stopped walking toward the door and turned around on you so quickly that you bumped into his chest. He grabbed your shoulders to steady you and grinned down at you. 

“And how jealous they must be.”

_______________________________________

“Ouch!” Roger cursed. 

“What do you mean ‘ouch’?”

“You want to be gentle. It’s my cock, not a gearshift.”

“Well, you know I’m no good at using that either.”

Both of you broke out in laughter, Roger’s head falling to your shoulder. The two of you were on Roger’s couch. Roger was stretched out on top of you, his elbows on either side of your head. His shirt was laying on the coffee table and yours on the floor. You both had found yourselves too warm after the first ten minutes. Now, a fine layer of sweat coated both of you.

Roger was warm and heavy on top of you. His cock was in your hand and one of your legs was bent so that he could rest between your legs. You moved your hand against him, slower and softer this time, and he moaned into your shoulder.

“Much better,” He praised, his hips jerking toward you. You smiled and continued to stroke him. Roger shifted further to his side so he could lean against the back of the couch. His large hand covered your own.

“You can squeeze just a little more, love,” His voice was strained as he moved your hand over him. 

“And, when you really want to drive ‘em mad, go just like this,” You watched as Roger rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. He groaned and buried his face in your neck. Gently, you moved his hand off of yours, continuing to pump him and move your thumb the way he showed you. . 

“I’ve got it, Roger,” You spoke softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He nodded, his words caught in his throat as you pleasured him. His hips jerked against you as his breathing became ragged and his moans became filthy. You bit your lip. Your core positively ached as you listened to him. 

“Christ, love, I’m going to come,” Roger groaned. You nodded and Roger chuckled against your neck. 

“Tell me you want me to come for you.”

“W-what?” Your hand faltered in its movements. 

“You can’t just nod when a man tells you that he’s going to come,” Roger’s amusement faded into a desperate moan as you continued to stroke him. 

“Roger, come for me.” 

Your voice was so husky with desire, Roger almost didn’t recognize it. He came, your words tipping him over the edge. Ecstasy flowed through his veins as the pleasure crashed in waves over him. He groaned into your silky skin, nuzzling his nose there as the aftershocks made him tremble. He could feel your hand in his hair, stroking it out of his face softly. 

“Not bad for our first lesson,” You said quietly, continuing to run your fingers through his hair and down his neck. 

“Yeah, not bad at all.” Roger rasped out a laugh against your neck and you shivered. Sitting up, Roger reached over to grab his t-shirt and gently wiped at your stomach. You wanted to laugh at the whole situation, but your core was aching so bad that all you wanted was to escape back to your apartment and get your hand down your pants. You went to sit up and Roger caught you with a hand wrapped gently around your neck and a needy kiss to your lips. 

“I’ve really got to go,” You sighed against him. At this point you were hoping just to make it to the car before you imploded. 

“What? Don’t you want me to return the favor?” Roger pulled away in surprise. 

“That’s not our deal,” You said, but it sounded like a question. 

“I can see the look in your eyes, love. I’d feel pretty awful sending you out the door so needy,” He pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“Well, I mean I can take care of it,” You snorted before thinking about the words that had just fallen so carelessly from your lips. Roger stared at you with wide eyes, his face still flushed from your encounter. He licked his bottom lip and you had to fight the shudder that slid down your spine. 

“Let me watch,” He breathed. Your own breath caught in your throat. 

“Roger,” You started, but you couldn’t quite find the words. His request made you tremble with blatant desire, but was it crossing a line?

“It’s our second lesson,” Roger offered, clearing his throat. “Gotta make sure you’re doing it right.”

You laughed and relaxed against the arm of the couch. 

“I think I know what I’m doing as far as that’s concerned, Roger.”

His smile turned from tentative to wicked like a flip of a switch. 

“Prove it.” 

Your throat went dry. 

Roger scooted closer to you on the couch where you had tucked your legs up against you. Watching your expression closely, he tucked his hands behind your knees and extended your legs into his lap. His thumb brushed against your ankle and it was such a delicate touch that you couldn’t help but bite your lip. Roger’s hands continued to reach and found the button on your jeans, unfastening it quickly but sliding the zipper down slowly, his eyes on your face. 

“Do you want me to stop?” His question was genuine and it made you smile. 

“No,” You whispered. 

Roger grabbed the waistband of your jeans and tugged them down over your hips and then your ass, pulling at the legs of them and throwing them on the floor next to your shirt. For a moment, you felt so vulnerable you almost scrambled from the couch to grab your clothes. Your breasts, covered in a red lace that matched the panties you wore, rose quickly as your heart began to race. But then Roger was grinning at you.

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

He kissed you gently, his thumb brushing over your cheek. Then, he sat back against the couch, his hand wrapping around your ankle lightly. You waited for the stage fright to kick in, but with Roger looking at you the way he was, it was easier than you would’ve thought possible to slide your hand into your underwear. 

You were so wet. Ridiculously so. Embarrassingly so. You ran your fingers over your slit lightly, your breath hitching in your throat. Your other hand squeezed one of your breasts gently. Collecting your wetness against your finger, you pushed your middle finger into your slick entrance. You threw your head back and groaned as you curled your finger. 

“Jesus christ,” Roger choked out. “You just get right to it, don’t you? No foreplay?”

“You were the foreplay,” You moaned into the back of your hand. 

Roger cursed again and you could feel a soft kiss pressed to the top of your foot. Your heels dug into Roger’s thighs as your excitement grew. You continued to pump your finger as your thumb found your clit, rubbing in circles. 

“F-fuck,” You let out a breath. Rocking your hips into your hand, your moans grew louder. Your other hand gripped the fabric of the couch so tightly you feared for its seams. 

Roger sat in awe, watching as your hand moved against your dripping center and you whined desperately. He took the hand that was strangling the couch into his own hand, squeezing it tightly. You looked up at him and the look on your face nearly stopped his heart. Your pupils were blown and your lip was in between your teeth. A single bead of sweat dripped from your hairline and down your cheek. 

“Roger,” You gasped. You weren’t sure what you were asking for. Roger did. 

“Let go, love. It’s alright, let go,” He encouraged, squeezing your hand again. With a broken cry, your orgasm swept in, burning every nerve end in your body. Distantly, you could hear your own ragged moans, but the blood rushing through your head made it feel like it was far away. You let yourself tremble for a moment more, and then sat up a little. Wiping your hand on your jeans, you looked up to see Roger’s hand still on your ankle and your other hand still held tightly in his own. You gave him a self-satisfied grin.

“Told you I could take care of it.”

“That, you certainly did, love,” Roger’s voice was as hoarse as yours. “Though, you have to admit I came in handy for the finale.”

You shoved at his arm half-halfheartedly. 

“Was that a pun?”

The two of you laughed and you stretched your muscles before standing. You grabbed your jeans and your shirt, dressing slowly. Roger didn’t bother to grab his clothes, he simply watched with smug and tired eyes as you buttoned your shirt. 

“When’s your next date with Jeff?” Roger rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Monday. We’re going to the movies,” You looked up at him through a curtain of hair as you bent over to slide on your shoes. 

“Perfect chance to test out your newly acquired skills,” Roger grinned. You straightened quickly and the look of shock on your face made him want to laugh.

“I would not do that in a movie theater,” You said firmly. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Roger winked.


	3. Feng Shui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rearranging your life sometimes means rearranging your furniture.

You and Roger were both coated in a layer of sweat. Your muscles strained with effort and you sighed.

“I don’t like it.”

“You haven’t even given it a chance.”

“I know what I do and do not like, Roger.”

The two of you stood in your living room. You had decided to move your couch where the armchair was and the armchair on the other side of the television. Roger had come to help with the heavy lifting but now you weren’t so sure of your new layout. 

“I’m not moving it back,” Roger flopped onto the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. You stayed with your hands on your hips in the middle of the chaos; maybe it would grow on you. 

“It’s missing something,” You tapped a finger to your lips in thought. 

“It’ll come to you,” Roger said. 

“Yeah?”

“It always does, love.”

You looked over to smile at him. After Saturday night when you got home, you became panicked that your and Roger’s friendship wouldn’t be the same after something so intimate. You had tossed and turned the whole night, wondering if you ruined your relationship with your best friend. When a knock came at your door at 6 in the morning, you trudged to the door and were shocked to see Roger there. He’d muttered something about waffles and helped himself to your kitchen. And you couldn’t mind because it seemed that everything was normal between the two of you. 

“Want to grab dinner?” Roger asked, looking over at you, still stood in the middle of the living room. His lips twitched as he watched you lost in thought. 

“Hey, space cadet,” He tried again, throwing a pillow at you. 

You let out a soft “oof” as it connected with your shoulder. 

“Maybe I need different pillows,” You stared at the one that had landed on the floor. 

“Jesus, woman,” Roger laughed. “What you need is food. We can go to your favorite Italian place.”

“I’d love to, but I’ve got a date with Jeff,” You smiled.

“How quick you abandon me, your one true friend,” Roger made dramatic sniffling noises. 

“Ha-ha,” You shook your head and smiled at him. 

“Besides,” You continued and tossed the pillow back at him. “You don’t even like Italian that much.”

“No, but you do,” Roger shrugged. 

“Who can resist bread sticks?” You grinned and Roger laughed. 

“ Alright, I’ve got to start getting ready,” You stood over him as he continued to pout on the couch. He peaked an eye open at you. 

“Thanks for helping me feng shui the living room,” You bent down and kissed his forehead. He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. 

“You owe me,” He winked and stood from the couch. 

“I do,” You nodded very seriously. “How about your favorite Chinese place tomorrow night?

“Now, we’re talking,” He grinned and shrugged on his jacket. He noticed you wringing your hands even as you flit around the living room, straightening pillows and reorganizing piles of magazines. He called your name to get your attention. 

“What?” You paused and looked up at Roger. 

“You nervous?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Fine, maybe a little,” You shoved a hand through your hair. Roger smiled at you and shook his head. 

“You’re great, love. Really, you’re not the one that needs to do the impressing.”

You felt your face burn at his words. 

“You’re right, you’re right,” You waved your hands dismissively. Roger stepped over to you and pressed a kiss to your temple. 

“I’d wish you good luck, but you won’t need it,” He smiled against your skin. Pulling back you looked at him. His blue eyes were sparkling and the grin on his face made you shake your head. What it must be like to have that endless confidence. 

“Dinner tomorrow night?” You confirmed. 

“Dinner tomorrow night,” He nodded. 

________________________________

Jeff Tapper worked as a business banker. You’d met at the bar that was on the same street as the bank he worked at that you frequented. His dark hair was short and his deep brown eyes always seemed intense as the two of you chatted. 

Jeff had taken you to a French restaurant that he said was amazing. The wine was a little dry, but your meal was excellent. You had just finished recounting your harrowing tale of rearranging the living room. 

“I know a wonderful interior designer; I’m sure she could help it feel finished,” He smiled over his wine glass. 

“Oh, thanks,” You smiled warmly. “But I think I’ll know it when I see it.”

“What do you mean?” Jeff tilted his head to the side.

“It’s kind of an intuition thing,” You shrugged. “I’ll know what’s missing when I see it.”

“Don’t you want it feel more,” Jeff swished his wine around as he searched for the right word. “purposeful?”

“Nope,” You popped the ‘p’. 

“Daredevil,” He chuckled. 

“I like to keep things interesting,” You teased, tracing a finger over the back of his hand. He captured your hand with his, his smile growing warm. 

Taking a deep breath and remembering Roger’s words, you leaned closer and kissed Jeff softly. You could feel his surprise, but then his lips relaxed against yours, kissing you back tenderly. 

He broke the kiss gently as the waiter appeared at the table. 

“Is there anything else I can get the two of you?” He asked, his face made you think that he had witnessed the kiss. 

Jeff turned to look at you and smiled.

“Just the check.”

________________________________ 

Roger exhaled a cloud of smoke and glanced at the door of the restaurant. The two of you had planned to meet to meet at 7, so he had showed up about five after, knowing you wouldn’t be there until 7:10. You didn’t do it to be rude and, honestly, Roger thought it was out of your hands. At first, he thought that you made up the excuses you’d give him as you raced through the door. Shoe stuck in a grate, car blocked in on both sides on a side street, a parade closing off the road that you needed. Roger didn’t believe you until you went with him to a gig. 

First, you got caught in traffic, hours after rush hour. The venue didn’t have dressing rooms so the two of you were in an elevator of the hotel next door when the power went out. Roger had turned to you, exasperated. 

“You have a superpower. Dear god, anything that could’ve deterred us happened,” He said incredulously. You’d punched his shoulder and shouted “I told you so!” The two of you were an hour late to the gig, but it was an hour Roger wouldn’t give up for anything. 

Roger smiled fondly at the memory and looked up in time to see you burst through the door. Your eyes searched for him and when you caught sight of his wave, your face split into a grin. Your eyes were bright with happiness as you walked over to his table. You bent down and kissed Roger’s cheek before taking a seat. He noted you smelled like a mix of rain and something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Shrugging off your jacket, you looked up at him as he took a sip from his glass. 

“I need you to let me suck your dick.”

Roger choked on the water as you grinned at him from across the table. 

“I’ll admit, that was exactly what I was hoping would happen,” You picked up a menu. Roger wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and shook his head. 

“You’re awfully feisty today,” He commented. 

“I’m energized. My date went very well,” You beamed at him. 

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. Your, uh,” Now, you paused. “tips paid off. Things went so well, in fact, that he wanted to get together tonight.”

“And you said no?” Roger asked. 

“Well, I was recently informed of your fear of abandonment and that I risked being the worst friend in the world if I cancelled on you tonight,” You winked at him. 

Roger shook his head with a smile.

“So what did you tell him you were up to?” 

You paused, glancing up at him with wide eyes, even as the corners of your mouth twitched. 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“I, um, I told him that you were giving me drumming lessons.” 

Roger burst out laughing, loud enough to make the tables around you glance over. You leaned your head into your hand and waited it out. 

“How did I know that you would get a kick out of that?” You muttered, but a smile was still tugging at your lips. 

“And he believed it?” Roger’s words were still a little breathless as his giggling subsided. 

“Yes, I must come off as more of a free spirit than I thought,” You snickered, trying to smother it with your hand. 

After you ordered food, Roger caught you up on the drama of the day. 

“Honestly, John is so quiet but the way he looks at Brian, I worry that we’ll be in the tabloids with the headline ‘Bassist murders guitarist with his own guitar strings’. It’s equal parts hilarious and terrifying,” Roger rolled his eyes, but his tone was fond. 

“I could see it. He has that look in his eyes,” You nodded very solemnly as the two of you laughed. 

The waiter brought your food. You had ordered a veggie stir fry and Roger had gotten the orange chicken. 

“Yours smells so good,” You commented, stabbing a fork into a pea pod. 

“Here,” He said and pushed a couple pieces of chicken on to the edge of your plate. 

“Thanks,” You said around a mouthful of rice. “Carrot?”

“No, thank you,” Roger laughed. 

As conversation continued, fading in and out of companionable silence, Roger jumped when your foot pressed against his shin, rubbing it up and down slowly. 

“What’re ya doing?” One side of his mouth quirked up in an amused and crooked grin. 

Despite your heart pounding in your chest, you continued to run your foot up Roger’s leg, over his knee and to the beginning of the inside of his thigh. 

“You made a comment on Saturday about my lack of foreplay,” You sipped at your Diet Coke casually. Roger let out a shaky breath. “Thought I’d get some practice in.”

Roger could see your smirk behind your glass and his breath got caught in his chest for a second.Seeing you confident and teasing made him ridiculously proud, and as your foot came to rest between his legs, he realized it also made him incredibly hot. 

“You’re right,” Roger amended, leaning back in his chair. “I do recall saying something like that. Although, I don’t think this is what I had in mind.”

“No?”

“No. Want to find out what I had in mind?”

Something changed in your facial expression and you leaned forward on the table.

“Are all men like that or is that a you thing?”

Roger’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. 

“What do ya mean?”

“So eager to flip the script and take charge?”

Roger blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair. 

“I guess that’s probably a me thing,” He shrugged. 

“Good to know,” You stood from the table and started to put on your coat.

“That’s it?” Roger asked. 

“Yeah, I was just curious. Compare and contrast, I guess.” 

“Comparing me with Jeff?” Roger followed your motion and the two of you left the restaurant. You smirked at him over your shoulder.

“Maybe.”

“That sounds dangerous, love,” Roger dropped his arm over your shoulders as you walked down the street. The two of you walked in the direction of your apartment without thinking twice about it. 

“Dangerous?”

“Well, yeah. When you realize how much more incredible I am than Jeff, you’ll have no choice but to fall in love with me and break the poor chap’s heart.”

You shoved hard at Roger’s chest and snickered. 

“Come off it, Rog.”

The two of you stepped into your apartment arm in arm. Roger nuzzled his nose into your neck.

“Did you mention something about a blowjob earlier?” He breathed, his warm breath on your neck made you shiver. 

“I may have.”

“I was worried about that,” He pressed a wet kiss just below your ear. You pulled back to look at him. 

“Worried?”

“Yeah, after Saturday and you nearly strangling my cock, I’m a little nervous for your teeth to be so close to it.”

You gasped as Roger laughed. 

“Roger Taylor!”

“What? You can hardly blame me!”

“That had not even crossed my mind to worry about, but I guarantee you that’s what I’ll be thinking of now,” You groaned, hiding your face in Roger’s chest. Roger’s hands slid down your back to grip your ass tightly. Kissing down your face, you could hear the smile in his voice when he said,

“Trust me. You won’t be thinking about that.”


	4. Let Me Do This for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy with Roger in your apartment.

You didn’t want to admit to yourself how needy you were for Roger’s touch, but it was clear that Roger felt the same way. The two of you didn’t bother to turn on the lights as you stumbled from the doorway into the living room. His hands were so warm as they slid under your shirt and pressed against your back. You nipped at Roger’s bottom lip, your fingertips digging into his shoulders. He backed you further into the apartment, his hands moving to pull your shirt over your head. 

“Wait, fuck!” 

In the dark, Roger had backed you into where the couch used to be. Now, instead, the armchair sat there and you had tumbled over the arm of it. You giggled from where you had collapsed like a lawn chair. 

Roger shook his head, his hands on his hips. 

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I think, Roger Taylor, the better question is what am I going to do with you?”

Sliding from the chair to the floor, you knelt on the floor. You looked up at Roger through your eyelashes and he could feel his cock begin to swell. 

“Well?” You asked expectantly. For a moment, you looked so unlike yourself, Roger had to pause. Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes wide with excitement, on your knees for him with your voice thick with desire. Then, you grinned at him, the same way you had grinned at him for the past three years. 

Roger stepped over to you and brushed his hand through your hair. You closed your eyes at his touch, lips parting slightly. You could hear Roger’s breathing become heavier. 

“Wait,” He murmured and walked back toward the doorway. You watched with greedy eyes as he turned on the floor lamp next to the armchair. You distantly recalled the day that Roger had picked it out at a flea market for you, insisting it was what your new apartment needed. 

“I want to see your pretty face,” Roger smiled down at you and traced his thumb along your jawline. “And make sure you don’t accidentally bite out a chunk of my dick.”

“Roger Taylor, it would kill you to be serious.”

Because he was enjoying himself so much, he poked your nose with his finger. 

“Yes, yes it would.”

You rolled your eyes and sat back on your heels so you could take in his full expression.

“And,” He continued, “you relax a little more each time I crack a joke. I can see it in your shoulders.”

You smiled and shook your head. He knew you so well. 

“Come here,” You whispered. Roger moved closer again and you reached for the buckle on his jeans. You slid the belt out and moved to unfasten the jeans. You could feel the hard outline of his cock as you pulled down the zipper. Growing impatient, you tugged roughly at his jeans. His cock sprang out, uninhibited by the jeans…or underwear.

“Commando?” You asked. “In jeans?” 

“Don’t like feeling constricted,” He chuckled. You opened your mouth to crack another joke but then Roger took his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times and your throat went dry. Roger’s other hand slipped back in your hair, gently pulling you closer to in between his thighs. 

You didn’t need any further encouragement, eagerly kissing his inner thighs, scraping your teeth over the soft skin. You traced a line with your tongue along until you met the base of his cock where you flattened your tongue in a fat swipe to his tip. 

“Christ,” Roger rasped, his fingers tightening in your hair. You rest your hands on the back of his thighs, letting your fingernails dig into the soft flesh there. You mouthed over the tip of his cock wetly, your saliva mixing with the beads of pre-cum that had gathered there. Roger said your name like it was a curse word. 

“I-I need to sit down,” Roger managed through a moan. Letting him fall out of your mouth with a ‘pop’, you looked up at him. Stepping out of the jeans that had pooled at his feet, Roger moved to sit on the edge of the armchair. He crooked a finger at you. For an obscene moment, you forgot your nerves, and crawled on your hands and knees over to him. You wished you had a camera so that you would never forget the look on Roger’s face. 

“Where did this come from, you little minx?” Roger breathed and dropped his head to kiss you roughly. His tongue swiped into your mouth and you both groaned. 

You pulled back so that you could whisper against his lips. 

“I did research.”

“Research?” Roger repeated.

“Mhmm,” You murmured. “I found several videos that were very helpful.”

The moment it dawned on him about what you were referring to, you thought his heart might actually stop. 

“What kind of videos?” Roger let out a shaky breath and you found yourself tangling your hands in his hair. 

“Do you want me to talk about the videos or do you want me to suck you off?”

Roger was a deer in headlights. You could see the indecision in his face, felt it in the tremble of his thighs. So, you chose for him. Bending your head down, you took him into your mouth, moaning when he tugged your hair in response. 

“Oh fuck, baby,” He whined. You bobbed your head up and down, gagging a little as he hit the back of your throat. Tears pricked your eyes as Roger held you tightly. 

“Just like that. You’re doing so good, baby,” Roger murmured, his voice hoarse with need. His praise made you ache and you moaned around his cock.

“Fuck,” He panted, “I’m going to come.” 

You squeezed his thighs. Unspoken permission. 

He cried out your name when he came and it wreaked as much havoc on your heart as it did your dripping center. Roger collapsed back into the armchair, panting heavily as he slipped from your mouth. His chest was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, glowing in the faint light. Licking your lips, you leaned in once more between his legs, biting his inner thigh. 

“Fuck,” Roger swore, his hand flexing in your hair. 

“That,” You grinned up at him, “was for all the biting comments.”

Roger barked out a laugh. Resting your elbows on his knees, you watched with satisfaction as he continued to try and catch his breath. His whole body was flushed. Your eyes moved from his hips to his chest, until you met his eyes. 

“Hi,” You whispered. 

“Hi,” He grinned, and then patted his thighs. “C’mere.” 

Pushing yourself up, you climbed into his lap and his arms were around you instantly. His lips frenzied your neck with wet kisses, moving up to your jaw and then your lips. He could taste himself as he swiped his tongue over your lip. He pulled back and looked at you with warm blue eyes, hazy with satisfaction. 

“You keep looking at me like that and I’m going to get a big head,” You told him. Roger chuckled and buried his face in your neck. The two of you sat for a moment longer, soaking up each other’s warmth and soft touches. Roger’s hand trailed down your neck and over the curve of your breast. He lingered there and you could feel his smile curve against your skin. His palm massaged your breast as you sighed against his cheek. 

Still, his hand continued lower, over your rib cage and then your waist. His thumb feathered over your hip bone. You giggled as he grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed. He murmured your name softly and you looked up at him. His eyes were hungry, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I want to return the favor,” He said, his voice thick with desire. 

“Roger,” You cupped his cheek with your hand, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone. He slid out from under you, pulling you to your feet by your wrists. He raised your hands in the air, and trailed his fingers down your forearms all the way down to the hem of your shirt, He tugged the fabric over your head and tossed it away. You reached behind your back to unclasp your bra and let the black silk fall to the floor. Roger made a noise in the back of his throat that made your toes curl.

Roger reached out and wrapped a warm hand around your neck and slid it down over your collarbones. Then his hands were on your breasts. He squeezed them roughly; his thumb flicking over your nipples. You moaned, your head falling back. Roger took the opportunity to slide his mouth over your sternum and over the soft skin of your breast, only to clamp over your nipple. You gasped and grabbed at Roger’s hair, tugging at the blonde strands. Roger groaned. 

Kissing down your stomach, his hands continued to massage your breasts. He spent an extended amount of time kissing you around your bellybutton after you giggled the first time. Dropping to his knees in front of you, he was wholly focused on the task on hand as he pulled your jeans off. He buried his face in between your legs and you swore at the sudden onslaught. 

“God, I can’t wait to taste you,” He murmured against the inside of your thigh. Your fingers dug into his shoulders.

“Roger,” You let out a shaky breath. He continued to kiss the soft skin there so you tugged at his hair and repeated his name. 

“Hmm?” His voice was nearly a whine. 

“I’ve never-” You swallowed loudly. “No one’s ever..” 

You found that you couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Roger’s eyes became wide with awareness. 

“Ever?”

You nodded, suddenly very self-conscious. You moved to take a step back. Roger’s hands quickly caught you by your waist. 

“Wait, wait. Just give me a second to process,” He shook his head. “But Chip and you were all hot and heavy-”

“Rick,” You groaned. 

“Yeah, yeah, Rick. He never did that for you?”

All you could do was shake your head no, not quite able to look him in the eye. 

“Oh baby,” He blew out a breath. You shivered as the warm air hit your thighs. 

Roger stood and pulled you into his arms in one fluid motion, kissing your temple. 

“What an asshole,” He mumbled. Your laugh was still tinged with anxiety as you buried your face in his chest. His hands rubbed calming circles along your bare skin, humming softly. He felt you relax as the minutes passed and he pressed his mouth to just below your ear. 

“Let me do this for you,” He murmured. As soon as he felt you nod, his hands slipped into the waistband of your underwear, snapping the elastic. 

“Ouch,” You laughed, shoving at his shoulder. Roger grinned at you and grabbed you under your knees and shoulders to pick you up. You yelped and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Both of you giggled and you rubbed your nose gently against his. 

Roger carried you to your bedroom, dropping you on the bed. Pushing yourself to your elbows, you watched as Roger unbuttoned his shirt slowly, nimble fingers moving over each button delicately. Heat pooled low in your stomach. 

“Take them off,” He nodded at you. You slipped your thumbs into your underwear and pulled them down to your ankles, kicking them to the floor. 

“Lay down, baby.” 

You laid back into your pillows, trembling as Roger stared at you from the foot of the bed. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” He trailed his finger from your ankle to your knee, and you shuddered. 

“Roger.” Your tone was impatient. Needy. It made him smile. 

His finger swirled in a circle along your inner thigh before coming to rest against your hip. Roger crawled in between your legs, kissing his way up your legs. He paused as he reached your core. 

“You’re dripping for me,” He said it with such reverence that you couldn’t be embarrassed. He pressed a kiss directly to your slit and you jumped. 

“Oh!”

Roger’s laugh only made you squirm more and his grip tightened on your hips. 

“This is going to be fun.”


	5. Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues.

You were trembling and Roger had barely even touched you. You watched with wide eyes as he bent his head between your legs again.

Roger licked a stripe up your slit, one hand resting low on your stomach and the other pressing down harshly on your hip. His tongue delved into your folds and he groaned at the sweet taste of you. The vibrations made you cry out.

“Roger, fuck!” You groaned, your back arching. He paid you no mind as he found your clit and began to suck on it. Your hand found his hair, you weren’t sure if you were pulling him away from you or deeper into you. All you knew was that whatever he was doing with his tongue, you could feel all the way to the soles of your feet. Roger flicked his tongue directly over your clit, unbeknownst to you, beginning “R” to spell his name. On “G”, you began to beg him to stop. 

“It’s too much, Roger. I can’t,” Your breathing was ragged. Roger looked up from his ministrations, his lips slick with your desire. The image alone nearly made you come. He kissed your thigh gently.

“It’s just new,” He murmured. “You’re fine. I promise.”

He resumed his spelling and you bit your lip, desperately trying to quiet your moans. Your voice was wrecked, breaking over Roger’s name like a worn record. It only spurned Roger on more. 

With his face buried between your legs, Roger was still battling the shock that no one had taken care of you this way. That you had probably never even asked for it. Even in his outrage, it made his cock hard just thinking about the fact that no one had ever touched you like this before.

Roger could tell you were close, your hips chasing his mouth desperately. He pulled back just enough so that he could see your face. You covered your mouth with the back of your hand as you whined. Small beads of sweat ran down your neck and your eyes were squeezed shut in absolute bliss. Roger smiled.

“I can feel that,” You panted.

Roger was sure you meant that to be teasing, or perhaps, a stern warning, but it came out sounding amazed. Roger hummed in approval and again your hips jerked. 

“Fuck!”

The curse was muffled by your hand. 

“Don’t try to hide it, love. Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

“Jesus christ, Roger.”

That was more like it. 

A distant, less hazy and erratic, part of your mind wondered if you had ever seen Roger take on something with such focus. His entire being was set on making you feel good. It made your heart squeeze. 

Just then, Roger nibbled gently at your clit. Your back arched tightly and you could feel your toes begin to curl. 

“Oh, god, Roger. I’m going to-oh fuck,”

Your orgasm stole the breath out of your lungs. As you tipped over the edge, you saw white as the pleasure spread from your core to every fiber of your being. You choked out Roger’s name and you could feel his hand on your hip tighten. You thought he said, “I’ve got you, love.” You trembled, the aftershocks shaking through you. And still, Roger’s tongue lapped at you. 

“Roger,” Your voice was a whisper. He hummed in reply and it made you gasp. God, you were so sensitive down there. 

“I-I finished. You can stop,” You murmured, your hand loosening its grip on his hair. Roger paused to look up at you.

“I think you’ve got one more for me.”

Your mouth fell open.

“W-what?”

Roger brought a hand to where you continued to drip for him. Gently, he pressed a finger to the outside of your entrance. Your body tensed and you looked down at Roger nervously.

“Is this alright?” He asked. 

“Yes, but Roger, I already came, I honestly don’t think I can do it again,” You weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh or cry at your words.

“Ye of little faith,” Roger teased and pressed a kiss to your inner thigh. His finger stayed patiently just outside of where you ached desperately, 

“You already showed me how to do it,” He added, looking up at you with a devilish grin. 

“Roger,” You whined.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Roger’s finger pressed gently, slowly, inside you. You moaned softly. Roger’s hands were much bigger than yours and even with only one digit inside of you, you could feel the smallest of burns as he stretched you. He paused to mark you with a love bite on your inner thigh, giving you the time you needed to adjust. 

After a minute, he gently curled his finger inside of you. You cried out, hands desperately seeking purchase on the sheets. 

“Feels so good,” You moaned, your hips pushing back against Roger’s hand. He knew the pace you were looking for, images of you from Saturday night forever seared into his mind. He pumped his finger in and out of your slick entrance. You were positively soaked. 

“Roger.”

His name was a plea, your voice desperate and needy. You were so close. 

“I know, baby.”

And he did. He lowered his mouth back to you and sped up his finger inside you. As he lapped at your clit, your moans reached a new fervor. His name was a prayer falling from your lips and you were eagerly awaiting absolution. 

If the first orgasm was fire burning through your bloodstream, this one was water. The pleasure moved in waves across your body, beginning where Roger’s fingertip grazed inside of you and spreading across your entire being. It faded slowly, the movement of your hips and Roger’s finger slowing until it stopped all together. 

You weren’t sure that you could breathe. Or move. Or do anything but stare at your ceiling like it had the answers to life written on it. Your chest heaved with ragged breaths, and your fingers continued to clench and relax in the sheets. You closed your eyes, trying to catch your breath and pinched the bridge of your nose. 

Roger’s laughter was soft against your hipbone.

“How you doing, love?”

You were too tired to do anything about the smugness in his voice. It was all you could to do give him a weak thumbs up. This made him laugh again. He crawled up next to you and laid on his side so he could watch you slowly return back to earth. 

After a few minutes, you turned your head to the side so you could look at him. His gaze was warm and a little tired, and he smiled when you turned to him. With a groan, you turned on to your side so you could gently cup Roger’s jaw. You kissed him softly. 

“Is it always like that?” You whispered. Roger brushed a piece of hair out of your face and kissed your forehead.

“No, that was-” He paused and shook his head. “You are something else.”


	6. Please Stop Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger decides it's time he met Jeff.

You stretched out next to Roger, easing the muscles in your legs.You ached in the best way and you groaned a little as you flexed. You could feel Roger staring at you. 

“Sore?” He asked, pressing a kiss to your still bare shoulder. Neither one of you had grabbed a sheet to cover-up. You and Roger had never been shy with each other, privacy was often hard to find in a shared dressing room, but after tonight you’d reached a new level of intimacy. 

“In a good way,” You groaned, raising your arms above your head. 

“Good.”

Roger rolled to his back, his arms tucked behind his head. You could see his grin out of the corner of your eye. 

“I don’t even have to look at you to know that you’ve got the smuggest look on your face.” 

“Can you blame me?” Roger turned to look at you. “I’m pretty sure the people in 4B know my name by now.”

You reached over and pinched his hip bone. 

“Ouch!” 

“Don’t be such a baby.”

Evening light filtered in through your windows as the two of you laid there in an easy silence. Roger sighed and readjusted your pillow under his head. You turned your head to look at him. 

“Don’t get too comfortable. You can’t sleep over.”

“Why not?” He frowned. “I’m comfy.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“Since I said no to dinner tonight, I told Jeff that he could take me out for breakfast tomorrow morning. Can’t risk you leaving as he’s coming,” You explained, your hands criss-crossing in the air as you talked. It almost made Roger smile. 

He had nearly forgotten about Jeff. It was so damn easy to be with you; it’s why the two of you became such good friends so quickly. There was honesty and empathy, and always someone to crack a joke when it was needed most. Roger rolled over to rest his chin on your stomach. You let your fingers rest in his hair. 

“Maybe it’s time I met Jack.”

You frowned down at Roger.

“Jeff.”

“Right.”

“Why would you meet him?” 

Roger huffed out a breath and you had to fight the urge to shiver as the air tickled your skin. 

“I’m your best friend, asshole. Best friends meet the boyfriends.”

“You never met Rick.”

“You two weren’t very serious,” Roger shrugged. 

“I told you he took my virginity!” 

“But he didn’t really.”

“You didn’t know that then, you twat!”

“You like this one. Got to make sure he’s good enough for you,” Roger dropped a kiss just above your belly button. You stared at the top of his head, trying to judge the genuineness of his words. 

“You’re not doing this just so you can tease him mercilessly and embarrass me are you?” You accused. 

Roger shook his head, the tips of his hair tickling your sensitive skin. 

“Nope. Just want to make sure that he’s not going to break my best girl’s heart.”

Roger looked up and grinned at you.

“And maybe tease him a little.”

“You’re a brat,” You laughed and shoved at his shoulders. He complied and rolled off of you and continued rolling to the edge of the bed until he could stand. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them over his hips and you bit your lip. 

“You are staring at me and your expression is downright dangerous,” He smiled from the foot of the bed. You could feel your face begin to burn. Roger’s fingers skimmed lightly over your ankle and this time there was no hiding the shiver from him. He shook his head and laughed softly. 

“You’ll want to keep an eye on that at breakfast with John tomorrow.”

“Jeff,” You corrected automatically and then paused. “Breakfast tomorrow?”

“I think the three of us will have a splendid time. I’ll pick the two of you up around 8?” His smirk was impish. 

“Roger,” You warned. 

“Are my pants in the living room?”

_________________________________

The silence in the car was thicker than the wool sweater you wore. It was the color of sunshine and it had made you feel hopeful this morning. That bubble had burst the moment that Roger had introduced himself to Jeff and said that he was so delighted to meet your boyfriend, “James”. He had ignored the daggers you were staring at him and now the three of you were quiet on the way to the cafe. 

Roger parked along the curb and you unfastened your seat belt. 

“Let me get your door, sweetie,” Jeff offered from the backseat. Roger snickered as soon as he was out of the vehicle.

“Sweetie? And, what, are your arms broken?”

“You, Roger Taylor, are why they say chivalry is dead.”

“Whatever you say, sweetie.”

Jeff opened the door in time to catch you slapping Roger’s shoulder. You flashed him a smile and accepted his hand as you stepped out of the car. Roger stood on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and watched the two of you. You must really like the guy if he was getting under your skin so easily. 

The three of you walked into the cafe chatting about the weather. The conversation had petered out by the time you reached the register. Luckily, you were all distracted by the menu and placing your order. 

“I’ve got this,” Jeff handed the cashier his credit card. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” You told him, your hand on his arm. He kissed your cheek. 

“Let me at least pretend to look like a gentleman in front of your friend, sweetie. I’m not sure he likes me yet,” Jeff smiled at Roger. 

You watched as Roger gave him a half-smile. You tried to telepathically tell him to get his shit together, but he only winked at you when he caught your gaze. That man-child was going to be the death of you. The three of you took a table in the corner. Jeff intertwined your hands after you sat down and you smiled warmly at him. 

“Is that the sweater I got you for Christmas?” Roger asked, gesturing to you. You looked down at the soft yellow. 

“Oh. Yeah, it is,” You nodded. 

“Roger must have great taste in clothes, always having to be on trend and what-not,” Jeff offered, squeezing your hand. 

“You don’t have to kiss up to him,” You told him plainly, glaring at Roger out of the corner of your eye. 

“Oh, yes, I do. Winning over a girl best friend is one thing. Winning over the protective, guy, best friend? Nearly impossible,” Jeff laughed. You smiled at him. 

“At least the two of you never dated,” Jeff joked. 

You didn’t mean to look at Roger, but you did and the two of you made eye contact over the table. It wasn’t a lie. You had never dated. Still, as Roger’s gaze lingered, you couldn’t help but think about the way your name had sounded falling off his lips the night before. 

You cleared your throat and turned back to Jeff. The barista called out your names and Jeff offered to go and grab the coffee and bagels. As soon as he was out of earshot, you kicked Roger’s shin under the table. Hard. 

“Ouch! That fucking hurt,” Roger hissed, bending down to rub at his leg. 

“Good!” You whispered angrily. “You have to stop being a dick. Right now.” 

“Not in ten minutes?”

“Roger Meddows Taylor, I will smother you in your sleep.”

“Here we go!” Jeff set the breakfast on the table and you gave him a tight grin. 

“Thanks for grabbing that, Jeff,” Roger raised his coffee mug to him.

“No problem, Rog.” 

You grimaced. Roger hated when people he’d just met did that. Still, Roger smiled at Jeff and asked him about what he did at the bank. The rest of breakfast went by quickly and easily, now that Roger had decided to be of use instead of a hindrance. He maneuvered the conversation with ease, managing to talk you up in the process. 

“Yeah, I’ll be honest, Jeff. You’ve got yourself one of the good ones,” Roger smiled at the two of you. 

“On that we can agree,” Jeff pressed a brief kiss to your lips. 

“Except for the whole being late thing,” Jeff added. 

“I can’t help it!” You rolled your eyes. 

“She’s telling the truth,” Roger held up his hands. “The universe works against her. We even got trapped inside an elevator for over an hour before a gig once.”

“You’re joking,” Jeff shook his head. “What did you do?”

You and Roger froze. For what felt like the millionth time that day, your face felt like it was on fire. You and Roger had only known each other for a month when the elevator incident happened. Besides the odd joke here and there, the two of you hadn’t discussed it in years. 

“I think we played 21 questions,” Roger laughed it off, his fingers toying with his coffee cup. 

“That sounds right,” You nodded.

“Sounds terrible. I can’t imagine,” Jeff shook his head. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Roger gave you a slow smile. 

“Well, I hate to cut this short,” You stood up from the table. “But Jeff and I are going to the new gallery on Hudson. It’s only a couple of blocks over.”

“Like an art gallery?” Roger asked, throwing his coat on over his shoulders.

“Yeah, one of my customers just opened up his art collection. We’re stopping by for the opening,” Jeff explained. 

“Ah, well, you two have fun,” Roger winked at you when Jeff wasn’t looking. You rolled your eyes. 

“Bye, Roger.”

“Bye, love,” He dropped a kiss to your temple without really thinking about it. He couldn’t catch your eye as you quickly turned to look at Jeff. His expression remained neutral. 

“It was nice to meet you, Roger,” Jeff offered his hand. 

“Same, mate,” Roger took it and gave it a firm shake. 

With a final wave, Roger watched the two of you walk out of the cafe and out onto the street. Jeff grabbed your hand and you pressed yourself into his side. Roger could feel the frown on his face deepening. He found his stomach in knots watching the way you rested your head on Jeff’s shoulder. Roger laughed mirthlessly and shook his head. 

What was he thinking? You were his best friend. He wanted you to be happy. No, he needed you to be happy. That was how he wound up in this situation to begin with. What he really needed was to get laid. He decided that was his problem. So many nights of build-up without actually getting inside of you. 

Roger rubbed a hand over his face and looked across the cafe. The redheaded barista smiled at him from across the counter. 

Perfect. 

_________________________________ 

Jeff’s lips were on your neck as his hand slipped over your waist. Your breaths became heavier as his fingertips brushed over your ribs to toy with with the band of your bra. Jeff paused to look at your face. You nodded and you could feel his fingers undo the clasp of your bra.

Your legs were on either side of his thighs, sat in his lap as he let the lacy bra straps slide from your shoulders to the floor. He bent his head and let his tongue tentatively sweep over your breast, almost hesitant. You arched your back, encouraging his touch. Still, his kisses were soft and restricted over the swell of your breast. 

Pressing your lips together, you gently pulled Jeff’s mouth from your skin. 

“I want to do something for you,” You whispered hotly. Jeff’s eyes grew wide as you allowed yourself to slide to the floor between his knees. You could feel your shoulders tense as you reached for the button of his dress pants.You tried to relax them as Jeff’s hand ran through your hair. Taking a deep breath, you told yourself to relax. Jeff’s smile was warm when you looked up at him and you prayed that your lessons would pay off.


	7. The Tightrope

You knocked impatiently at Roger’s door. You were beginning to think he wasn’t home. Just as you were about to turn around, Roger opened the door to his apartment. He looked like he might’ve been sleeping, his hair in different directions and his chest bare. You quickly glanced down at your watch. Two in the morning. Shit. 

“Sorry, Roger, I didn’t realize how late it was,” You apologized as you walked through the door.

“Door’s always open for you, love,” Roger said, the end punctuated with a noisy yawn. Roger shuffled into the living room where you were collapsed sideways on the couch. He picked your feet up so that he could sit on the last cushion, setting them back down in his lap.

“How was the art gallery?” Roger asked, looking at you sideways. “I know those are your favorite.”

“Just because I don’t get art doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it,” Your tone was defensive. 

“Yeah, but you don’t like to,” Roger laughed, his hand came to rest on your ankle as he talked. You scrunched up your nose. 

“It’s not my favorite,” You amended. 

Roger rolled his eyes. 

“So, what brings you to my humble abode in the middle of the night?” He asked. When you didn’t answer right away, he turned to look over at you again. Your arms were crossed over your chest and you were staring very intently at his ceiling. 

He squeezed your calf.

“The lessons aren’t working,” You mumbled. 

Roger’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. Things had been going great. 

“What do you mean?”

He watched as your hands circled in the air as you tried to find the right words. Eventually, you sat up, resting your elbows on your knees. Your face was suddenly very close to Roger’s. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I think I need something else up my sleeve.”

You groaned and threw yourself back down on the couch. 

“It’s just like my damn living room.”

It took Roger a moment to follow your train of thought. 

“Something’s missing?”

“Something’s missing.” 

Restlessly, you stood up to pace across the living room. Roger watched you from the couch. The second time you rounded the rug, you paused. 

“That’s what’s missing.”

Roger had given up on following your ramblings. 

“Your sanity?”

“No. The coffee table. It’s perfect.”

“Well, thank god. The mystery of the century is solved,” He rolled his eyes but his smile was fond as he looked at you. Your face was bright with excitement. 

“We’ll go to the market over the weekend and find you a coffee table,” Roger yawned again. He was exhausted. He wanted you in his arms and to sleep for the next ten years. 

“No, I want this one.”

Roger laughed. 

“You can’t have my coffee table.”

“But it’s perfect.”

“It already has a home.”

Your bottom lip jutted out in a pout, your hands on your hips as you stared at the piece of furniture. It was exactly what you were looking for. You looked up at Roger who was staring at you, somewhere between amused and at his wit’s end. 

“Please,” You tried again. 

“You’ve lost your mind, love. That’s my coffee table. You can’t have it,” Roger shook his head and looked to the ceiling. 

He let out a soft “oof” when you plopped yourself into his lap. With your hands on his shoulders, you looked at him very seriously.

“But I want it.”

You knew you were being whiny and a bit of a brat, but you couldn’t help it. For the first time that day you knew exactly what you wanted. 

Roger placed one hand on your hip and rest the other along your neck, his thumb brushing along your jawline. 

“Do you always get what you want?” Roger teased. 

“I kind of do,” You giggled, turning your cheek to nip at his thumb.

Roger’s breath was warm on your collarbone as he dropped his head to your chest. 

“Do you want me?” His voice was just above a whisper as he pressed a wet kiss to your chest. Desire lit like a match, burning low in your stomach.

“Yes.”

You could feel Roger’s smile against your skin. His hand on your back slipped under your shirt, his warm skin against the small of your back. He pressed you in closer so he could better press his face between your breasts. 

“You always smell so good,” He mumbled, his lips tickling your skin. You threaded your fingers through his hair and rest your chin on the top of his head. As Roger rubbed your back, you could feel the lingering lust melt into tenderness and it made your heart race. That’s not what tonight was supposed to be about. That’s not why you were there. And yet, sitting in Roger’s lap with his arms around you was the most relaxed you’d been all day. 

That was definitely not how it was supposed to be. 

You leaned back and Roger picked his head up to look at you. You grabbed his face with both of your hands, crashing your lips against his. Roger eagerly kissed you in return, his fingers pressing harder into your back. You swiped your tongue at his lower lip and he groaned. Smiling, you pulled away to catch your breath. As you moved, your hips pressed further into Roger’s and you moaned as you rubbed against his hardening cock. 

Roger’s hands fell to your hips and gently rocked you into him again. You both groaned at the sensation. You pulled your shirt over your head. Your bra came off next, Roger’s hands quickly removing it and throwing it to the floor. You bent your head to get at Roger’s lips again, but he caught you gently by the shoulders. 

“Wait,” He murmured. “Let me look at you.”

You shivered as his gaze moved slowly over your bare skin. 

“Have I told you yet today how ridiculously sexy you are?” He asked, tracing a finger from your neck all the way down to your belly button. You shook your head. 

“Shame on me,” Roger smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss one of your breasts. 

“So beautiful.”

His teeth scraped over the curve of your other breast. 

“So soft.”

He bit gently into the tender flesh and you gasped quietly, your hands becoming tangled in his hair. He tugged your nipple into his mouth. His tongue was wet and warm as you squirmed in his lap.

“Roger,” You let out a breath. Releasing you from his mouth, Roger leaned back against the couch, his thumbs digging into your hipbones. Again, he pressed your hips down into his. Roger’s hard cock pressed against your clothed center, the friction warming you from the inside out. Your head fell back as the ecstasy swept through you. 

Roger took advantage of your exposed chest, alternating between wet kisses and nipping sharply at your collarbones. You could feel him sucking a love bite into your skin even as your hips rocked into his. You should’ve scolded him for it, but it just felt so good. You let yourself sink lower in Roger’s lap, searching. Wanting. Needing. 

“Harder,” You let out a breathless moan. 

Roger looked up at you, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“What was that?”

Your fingers dug into his shoulders. 

“You know what I said,” You whimpered, your hips desperately seeking purchase against him. 

Roger’s thumb swiped over your swollen lips. 

“I want to hear you say it again.”

“Harder,” You were desperate. “Please.”

Finally, Roger’s hips moved against yours roughly. You could hear your pulse in your ears as the pleasure started to build. You let your hand trail from Roger’s shoulder to his jaw, gripping it as you bent to kiss him. It was sloppy. Wet. Broken by moans. He whispered your name against your lips. Your breath hitched in your chest. 

“Roger.”

He groaned, his hips thrusting against yours like his life depended on it. Your moans went up an octave. 

“There, oh god, Roger. There.”

Roger kept one hand on your hip to keep you in place and the other on your neck to pull you closer to him. He buried his face in your neck as his hips continued to snap against you. He held you tenderly despite the way the two of you pressed against each other at an anxious pace. Your only thoughts were that there was no better sound than the way he said your name. 

But it was you that came crying his name. Repeated it over and over in ragged breaths as your eyes squeezed shut and your grip on Roger tightened almost painfully. The look on your face and his name dripping off your lips like water pushed him over the edge.

The two of you sat on Roger’s couch, foreheads pressed together. The only sound was Roger’s labored breathing and the occasional whine from deep in your chest as the aftershocks continued to push through you. 

Roger pressed soft kisses to your cheeks, your temple, your jaw. You hummed, melting into his touch further. You let yourself fall against his chest, pressing your nose into his neck. He smelled like cigarettes and sweat, with a faint hint of his shampoo. Roger wrapped his arms around you tightly. He let out a heavy sigh, his breath tickling your shoulder. 

“Want me to move?” You mumbled, pressing a sleepy kiss to his damp skin. 

“Quite the opposite,” Roger laughed softly. “Been waiting for this all night.”

His words filled you with a tender sort of ache that was totally foreign to you. You could feel your happiness like a bubble in your chest. Your boy was so ridiculously sweet. 

Your boy?

He wasn’t your boy. 

Gently, you pushed yourself away from Roger’s chest. 

“Where are you going? C’mere.” His voice was hoarse and needy as his hand slid to link around your wrist. 

“I’m too warm,” You lied, standing and looking for your shirt. You caught the quickest flash of hurt on his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. You nearly paused in your movements, but pulled your shirt over your head.

“Were you at John’s tonight?”

“That’s not cute anymore,” You told him flatly. “And, yes, I was at Jeff’s.”

Roger frowned and you rubbed at the back of your neck, walking behind the couch to put some distance between the two of you. 

“He seemed like a twat.”

You rolled your eyes to the ceiling. 

“He was nothing but nice to you today and you treated him like shit.”

Roger shrugged and didn’t say anything. He always did this. He knew how to start a fight, but fuck all if he would finish it. 

“Your lessons really came in handy tonight.”

That caught his attention. 

“Give him the time of his life, did you?”

You only nodded in answer, your fighting words dying on your tongue as he stared at you, anger clouding his face. 

“Did he ask about the love bite on your thigh?”

“No.”

“He wasn’t curious?” Roger demanded.

“He never saw it.”

“It would be hard to miss with his head between your thighs,” Roger crossed his arms over his chest.

You rubbed the back of your neck again, staring at the corner of the living room rug.

“Are you telling me that after you gave him the best blowjob he’s ever had, but he didn’t do the same for you?”

Still, you were silent. You could feel your palms start to sweat. 

“Jesus christ. What an absolute tool.”

“Oh, fuck off, Roger. Are you telling me you’ve dropped to your knees for every girl who’s had your dick in her mouth?”

Roger’s face began to turn red.

“That’s different!” Roger argued. 

“How?” You snapped. 

“They weren’t you!” 

Both of you froze. The truth of it all hanging taut like a tightrope between the two of you, and one of you was bound to slip and fall. 

Roger took a step toward you and you backed up, hitting the wall. 

“Don’t,” You whispered. You couldn’t bear to hear it. Not now. He was about to ruin everything. 

“I’m falling for you.”

Your breath left your lungs. 

“Roger, please. Don’t do this.”

He took another step closer. 

“I should’ve known the moment I met you. If not then, when you kissed me in the elevator the day the power went out. I’d never wanted anyone so badly in my whole life. Still do,” Roger gave you a small smile.

Tears blurred your vision. 

“Roger, I can’t,” Your tone was soft, broken.

“You love me too.” Where you voice was weak, his was strong. Sure. 

You couldn’t. You couldn’t risk losing your best friend. If you lost Roger, who would you have? Through all the Ricks, Chips, whoever, Roger was there by your side. If he were to leave you, you would never recover. You couldn’t give him the chance. You wouldn’t give him a chance. 

“Roger, the last month has been-” You paused. Incredible? Life-altering? Heartbreaking? “so different, for both of us. I think we just need to take a break, let things settle.”

Roger stared at you, surprise lining his face. You took a shaky breath and headed for the door. He said your name gently and you stopped in your tracks. One person shouldn’t have such an effect on another, but he did. He always had. It was why you didn’t turn around and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind you.


	8. Twisted

You had to take your phone off the hook. 

It had been ringing since you got home, the noise vibrating like a jackhammer in your skull. And every time it rang, you flinched, because you knew who was on the other side of the line. You tried to make tea but it didn’t taste right. Without really thinking about it, you pulled on your yellow sweater, hugging your arms around yourself. 

You did some light stretching and deep breathing, but as you stepped into the warrior pose, you couldn’t help but glance at the phone out of the corner of your eye. You’d been home for over an hour. Surely, he couldn’t still be calling. You put the phone back in its cradle and waited with bated breath. 

Silence.

Your heart clenched and you weren’t sure if it was disappointment or relief. You shoved a hand through your hair and turned to go to your bedroom, determined to get some sleep before the night was through. 

The phone rang. 

___________________________

Your coworkers pretended not to notice how sleep deprived you looked when you came in and were smart enough not to comment on the scowl on your face either. The day went by painfully slow, but eventually you glanced up at the clock and it was finally time to leave. 

Gathering your things in a hurry, you raced out the front door and bumped directly into someone. 

“Just who I was looking for.”

You looked up to see Jeff smiling down at you. You gave him a weak one in return. 

“I thought I’d pick you up and take you out for dinner,” He grabbed your hand and you let him lead you to the passenger door. You rubbed at your temple where a headache was brewing.

“How about we go back to my place instead and make something?”

“Actually, there’s this new Japanese restaurant that I really think you’ll love over on Third. The critics said it’s the best cuisine since-”

You stopped listening after that, fingers still pressing into your skull in search of relief. The two of you ate, some in silence but mostly as Jeff talked. 

“Are you alright? You seem tired?” He asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with a linen napkin.

“I didn’t sleep very well,” You frowned. “Kept having the same dream.”

“Showed up to school late and you forgot your pants?” Jeff joked. 

“No,” You pushed the food around on your plate. “I was trying to get into my apartment, but the door was locked. I finally shoved the door open, and the entire apartment was empty. Completely bare.”

“How odd,” Jeff said. “Do you want dessert?”

You hummed in answer. Roger would’ve been teasing about drinking too much tea before bed or offering to take you to a gypsy to get to the bottom of it.

You flinched. You didn’t mean to think about him. Why couldn’t he just stay out of your head?

“Jeff, forget dessert. Let’s go back my place.”

Jeff looked at you, surprised. 

“Really?”

“It’s not rocket science, Jeff,” You stood from the table and shrugged on your coat. “Let’s go.”

___________________________ 

The wine bottle made a satisfying “pop” when you finally got the cork out. Pouring generous amounts into wine glasses, you handed one to Jeff and promptly drank yours. The two of you were in your room, sitting on your bed, music playing softly from a record. Jeff’s hand was intertwined with yours, his thumb brushing over your knuckles. You turned and pressed your lips to his, softly at first. Deepening the kiss, you slipped your tongue against his lips and you could taste the wine. His hands gripped your face tightly as he moaned into the kiss. You both broke apart to catch your breath.

“Candles,” You muttered.

“What?” Jeff’s breathing was already ragged.

“We need candles.” 

You jumped up from the bed and quickly grabbed a couple form the living room and the one from the kitchen. Your room was going to smell like a Yankee Candle store, but you didn’t care. It was cliche and you didn’t care. It was the first time you were going to have sex and you were going to do it in candlelight dammit. 

Placing them along the edges of your room, you quickly found a matchbook and lit them. Jeff watched, his face still bright from the kiss. 

“There,” You let out a breath and sat back on the bed. 

“Now, where were we?” 

Jeff attached his lips to your neck sloppily. As he sucked against your skin harshly just below your earlobe, you closed your eyes. You tried to relax your shoulders as Jeff’s arms wrapped around you. You opened your eyes to look at the candlelight. 

“Oh my god!”

“I know,” Jeff moaned. 

“No, the candle!” You broke out of Jeff’s embrace and stared as the candle you had set on your windowsill became engulfed in its own flame. Jeff came to standstill next to you. You jogged to the bathroom and returned with a large cup of water, dousing the candle. You watched with dismay as it fizzled out. 

“Honestly, what else-”

You were interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. The candle, after sitting in a pool of water, had slid from your windowsill to the wood floor below. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the apartment door. 

“Jesus christ,” You groaned. 

“I’ll get the glass, you get the door,” Jeff brushed by you to where the broken pieces lay scattered. 

Cursing under your breath the whole way to the door, you threw it open.

“What?” You demanded. 

Roger looked at you, eyes wide in surprise.

Your day had just gone from awful to downright terrible.

“I wanted to see you. You won’t answer my phone calls.”

“I told you I need space. I need time to let things cool off, get my head on straight.”

How was it possible to miss someone that you saw 24 hours ago? His blonde hair was a mess, curly from the rain or lack of brushing it or maybe both. He looked as tired as you felt and that made your heart ache. 

“I don’t want you to let things ‘cool off’. Things were just finally working out the way they were supposed,” Roger’s tone grew in frustration as he walked into the apartment.

“You’re just worked up, Roger. This time next week, it’ll be a brunette named Cheryl.”

You had known Roger long enough to know that this was a phase. He said he needed you now, but what about in a month? A year?

“No. I won’t. I thought I could just push past this. There was a girl at the cafe the day we had breakfast. I flirted with her and she asked me to take her home and I couldn’t. I couldn’t because she didn’t look at me the way you do. Even, right now, when you’re so scared of me.”

“I’m not scared.” The shakiness of your voice said otherwise. 

“I am!” Roger held his arms wide at his sides. “I’m absolutely petrified because I might lose my best friend in the entire world. Ever since those stupid lessons began-” 

“Roger, don’t. Not now,” You had suddenly remembered the man cleaning up in your in bedroom. 

“If not now, when?” Roger stepped closer to you. “This last month with you has been the best month of my life.”

“Roger, stop.” Your voice was thick with emotion. 

“I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. I could be eating the shittiest Italian food in the world but because it’s your favorite, I’m happy to suffer. I love the way you kiss my cheek when you’ve run out of words and the fact that you get so worked up about your living room furniture.”

Roger stepped closer and placing his hands on your neck. His thumb wiped away a tear that you hadn’t even realized had spilled over. 

“We’ve always loved each other. But teaching you. Learning you,” Roger’s hand slid down your body to rest at your hip. “It made me realize that I’ll never want anyone the way that I want you. Entirely. Every piece of you.”

“Roger,” You let out a shaky breath. 

A throat cleared behind you, and you and Roger turned to see Jeff standing in the middle of the hallway. Your stomach felt like it dropped to the floor as you took in his expression. 

“What is he talking about?” Jeff asked. You wrung your hands together as he looked between the two of you. 

“Nothing,” Your voice was a whisper. “It was an accident.”

Roger laughed behind you. 

“An accident?” Roger’s tone was dangerous, but his hands were gentle as he took your face in them. “You’ve got this so twisted in your head that you don’t even know what way is up anymore, do you love?”

He stared into your eyes and you tried to swallow around the lump in your throat. Roger kissed your forehead tenderly, softly. A goodbye. 

“Call me when you figure it out.” 

With that, he walked out the door. You pressed a hand to your face where your skin was still burning from his touch.

“What the hell was all that?” 

___________________________ 

Jeff broke up with you that afternoon. You listened to him yell for a bit about trust and loyalty before he worked himself up enough that he called it quits and stormed out the door. 

That was a few hours ago. You’d finished a bottle of wine and cleaning up the remnants of the candle since then. You sat curled up on your couch staring blankly at your living room. 

“Alright, enough commiserating,” You told yourself, setting the empty bottle on the floor and walking to your bedroom. You began to weave a little in the hallway, bumping along the wall. You knocked your hip into your your door knob and you swore at the sting.

“Stupid fucking doorknobs,” You groaned and flopped onto your bed, burying your face in your pillow. You picked your head up to see what time it was and caught sight of the picture frame on your nightstand. You and Roger smiled out from the photograph. His arm was slung over your shoulders, pulling you close to him. You had a hand on his chest as you laughed. You couldn’t remember the joke, but you remembered how your stomach hurt at the end of the day from laughing so hard. 

“Idiots,” You mumbled and fell asleep. 

The next day at work you recounted the drama for your coworker, Zoe. 

“And then I passed out, alone in my bed.”

“That is-” Zoe paused, looking for the right word.

“Heartbreaking?” You supplied. “Harrowing, terrible?”

“Pathetic.”

“Thanks, Zoe.”

She raised her hands up in defense.

“Well, tonight, I’ll come over and then you won’t be drinking alone. Which makes you about 30 percent less pathetic.”

You laughed. 

“I’ll take it.”

You and Zoe were halfway up the steps to your apartment when you realized you’d left the ice cream in the car. 

“Shit, I’ll be right back.” 

You bounced back down the steps, narrowly avoiding a pair of movers and out to your car. 

You could hear Zoe’s voice when you walked into your apartment. 

“Yeah, you can just set it right there.”

You looked at the two movers you had passed on the steps. 

“What’s going on?”

“They said they had a delivery so I let them in.”

“But I didn’t order anything,” You frowned and walked into the living room. 

There, in the middle of your rug, sat Roger’s coffee table.


	9. Love of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such fun to share with y’all. Thanks for sticking around and loving these two idiots as much as I do. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. (it’s nearly twice as long as the last one. whoops).

“Why are you staring at it like that? It’s a coffee table,” Zoe asked. 

“It’s Roger’s,” You said softly, and placed a hand on the deep and richly colored wood. 

“Roger’s?” Zoe repeated. You nodded, still staring at the piece of furniture. Tears pricked your eyes and you had to take a deep, settling breath. Zoe said your name and you looked up to see her holding a piece of paper in her hand. 

“There’s a note.”

You unfolded the piece of paper delicately, like it might catch fire if you moved too fast. There were four lines crossed out and then a fifth written on the page.

You said it was perfect for you. I know the feeling.

Fuckin hell that’s cheesy

I know what this meant to you

Why’s this so hard. Jesus christ.

Here

 

You gave a watery laugh and Zoe took the note to read it herself. 

You looked at the coffee table in the center of the living room.

“It ties everything together.”

Reality hit you like a truck. 

“I have to go.”

“What? Where?” Zoe looked up from the paper. 

“I’ve got to find him. I’ve got to apologize. God, he’s going to hold this over my head for years.”

“Just like that?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s what was missing, Zoe!” You called over your shoulder, already headed for the door. 

Just as you did two nights ago, you stood outside Roger’s apartment knocking your fist against the door. 

This time, no one came to answer the door. 

Digging in your purse and cursing yourself blue in the face, you dug for the spare key that he had given you. Finally finding it, you opened his door and walked in to the silence. 

“Roger?” You called. 

A quick look around confirmed that he wasn’t home. 

“Fuck it all,” You muttered and grabbed Roger’s phone, punching Brian’s number in. Your hands were shaking so bad that you had to dial the number twice to get right. 

Brian picked up on the third ring. 

“Bri, where’s Roger?”

“Well hello to you too,” Brian laughed. 

“I need to talk to him.”

“Everything alright?” Brian’s voice had become concerned. 

You bit your lip. 

“Hopefully.”

“He’s at Flanagan’s.”

You paused. 

“It’s Thursday?”

Brian laughed again. 

“Lost track of the days, have you?”

You smiled into the receiver of the telephone. 

“I suppose I have. Thanks, Brian.” You went to hang up the phone when Brian said your name. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s about time you idiots figured it out.”

________________________

Flanagan’s was in full swing when you walked through the door. The pub was crowded and full of people much less sober than you. Roger had brought you here years ago on a Thursday night. He wouldn’t tell you why until you were sat at a table. 

And then the worst karaoke you’d ever heard began. 

Not just kind of bad or a little off pitch. It was nails on a chalkboard while someone blended a set of silverware.

And Roger thought it was hilarious. 

He thought it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. The first time, you nearly left out of embarrassment as he giggled at singer after singer. Granted, he wasn’t the only one. The bar was packed with hecklers and rowdy laughter as they ran through the list of brave souls. 

But just as you had decided to call it a night, you watched as Roger bought singer after singer a beer with a pat on the back after they sulked off the stage. It was so wonderfully unexpected and at the same time you had come to expect that kindness from Roger. He knew how to crack a joke and relished in one-liners, but the boy had a soft spot a mile wide. 

Thursday at Flanagan’s had become a bit of a tradition for the two of you over the years. Not every week, but right before Roger would leave for a tour or when he came home from one. Your birthday one year. A bad day at work could easily be solved here. You were hoping to fix more than that though.

Pushing through the crowd, your eyes roved over faces, a little desperate to find Roger. You stretched on your tiptoes, looking at the crowded booths and high-tops. You pushed through another wave, narrowly avoiding having a beer spilled on you. 

“This is not nearly as enjoyable sober,” You muttered and continued on. It was another five minutes of stepping on toes and having toes stepped on and you still hadn’t spotted him. Blowing out a breath, you took one last look around. Maybe he’d left already. That was when you noticed how close to the stage you’d gotten. 

And the microphone on the stage. 

You were far too sober for this. 

You thought of the coffee table in your living room. 

“Roger, are you here?” Your voice shook as you spoke into the mic. The bar quieted a little as people turned to look and see what was going on. Oh god. You could feel your face burning. You were nearly positive that you were going to throw up. 

Then, you saw a blonde head at the bar staring at you in disbelief. It was hard to make him out with the spotlight on your face, but you would know that face anywhere. You watched as he stood from the bar stool and took a few steps closer to the stage, his arms crossed over his chest. You swallowed. 

“I messed up. I made a mistake pushing you away,” You began. 

“Sing or get off the stage!” Someone crowed from crowd. Murmurs of agreement moved throughout the bar. 

“Now that would be too fucking cheesy,” You rolled your eyes. 

As the audience booed, you could see Roger laugh and shake his head. You smiled at him. Climbing down the stage, you moved through the crowd easier now, with purpose toward the bar. 

Roger stood in the same spot watching you walk toward him, the amused smile on his face growing. You came to stand a few feet away. 

“I really do have a speech,” You said. 

“I can’t wait to hear it.”

“I’m an idiot-”

“I’ve known that for three years,” Roger interrupted. 

“You can’t make anything easy, can you?” You groaned.

“You’re one to talk!” Roger countered. 

“How was I supposed to know you loved me?”

“Multiple orgasms wasn’t enough?”

A few people turned around to look at the two of you and you let out a laugh. 

“The coffee table was,” You said, your voice softer than before. Roger’s eyes warmed and he took a step closer to you. 

“It was a stupid coffee table,” Roger rubbed the back of his neck.

“Not to me it wasn’t. And you knew that,” You couldn’t help but reach up and rest your palm against his cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into your touch. Your thumb brushed his cheekbone and his eyes opened suddenly.

“Jeff?” 

“History,” You confirmed. 

“Shame, I was just beginning to like him,” Roger mused.

You smacked his shoulder. 

“Kidding! Only kidding, love,” He chuckled and rubbed his arm. You stared at him, the aching in your chest only increasing as he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at you. 

“What?” He asked, his voice a little self-conscious. 

“You’re the only one for me,” You told him, biting your lip after you said it. Roger let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry for not seeing it sooner,” You continued quietly. 

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters,” Roger’s voice was sure and his arms secure as they wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest. You looked up at him and your faces were so close that you could feel each other’s breaths on your cheeks. Roger bent his head down to your lips.

The kiss was so gentle that your heart melted instantly. Roger’s hands slipped lower to your waist as you let your hands tangle in his hair. You sighed as Roger began to rub your back softly. You could feel him smile against your lips. You took advantage and swiped your tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly and his fingers dug into you. 

Reluctantly, you pulled back, unashamedly out of breath.

“I want you. All of you.”

Roger’s eyes widened even as a grin tugged at the corner of his lips. 

“Are you sure?”

“Roger, take me home.” 

________________________ 

The two of you fought over the pace. A frenzy of clothing pulled over skin followed by a slow, lingering kiss. You were pressed up against the wall in Roger’s apartment, your pants unbuttoned and Roger’s shirt on the floor. You reached for his jeans and he easily caught you by the wrists. 

“I’m trying to take my time here,” He laughed breathlessly against your neck. 

“Why?” You groaned. Roger shook his head and looked to the ceiling before gazing at you. 

“It’s your first time,” His voice was quiet and a little in awe. 

“It should be soft.”

He kissed your cheek.

“Gentle.”

His lips pressed to your neck. 

“Slow,” He said pointedly and sucked at the skin just below your ear. 

You shuddered, taking an involuntary breath. 

“Nothing about what you’re doing makes me want to go slow,” You said, your breathing ragged. Roger only smiled against your skin. His hands released your wrists so that he could trace a finger from your ribs down your stomach, stopping at your where your jeans still clung to your hips. You giggled.

“Tickles,” You admit and both of you laughed. 

Roger’s hands pulled at the fabric and slid them over your hips, painfully slow. By the time they reached the floor, your legs were trembling. Roger looked up at you, his eyes dark with desire. He leaned forward and pressed a tentative kiss to your calf. His hand ran up the bare skin of your other leg, resting behind your knee. He kissed up your leg, taking his time as your heart raced in your chest. You whined as he bit gently on your thigh. 

“So impatient,” He mumbled against your skin, his nose brushing against your underwear. Your hands fell to his shoulders. 

“Roger.” His name was a sharp intake of air. 

“So sensitive,” He buried his face between your legs, nuzzling you through the thin fabric. 

“Roger.”

He looked up at you through thick eyelashes, a crooked smile offsetting the heated look in his eyes. You brushed a hand through his hair, tugging when you reached the ends. He groaned.

“You’re not fighting fair,” He complained.

“Hardly,” You scoffed. Roger rolled his eyes and turned his head in your grip to kiss the palm of your hand. Your chest tightened at the sweet gesture. Roger stood and took your hand in his. You pressed your lips to his shoulder as he lead you to the bedroom.

He tugged your arm so you were pressed into his chest. His kiss was sudden and needy, his lips rough against yours. Your hand came to rest on the side of his neck as his tongue tangled with yours. You could feel his hands clench in your shirt. 

“Off,” You said against his lips, reaching for the shirt. Roger’s hands were quicker and pulled it over your head. He hummed in approval as he took in the black lace that matched your underwear. You shivered under his gaze. 

Reaching for his jeans again, he didn’t stop you when you began to pull them over his hips and to the floor. The hard outline of his cock was visible in his boxers and you considered staying on your knees. 

Like Roger could read your mind, he grabbed you by your shoulders gently and pulled you flush with his body. 

“Not tonight,” He whispered hotly in your ear, you could feel his hands sliding up your back. “Tonight’s about you.”

Your bra fell to the floor and you shuddered as the cold air hit your hardened nipples. Roger’s lips moved agonizingly slow, trailing from your collarbone to between your breasts. His teeth nipped at the soft skin. Tugging a nipple into his mouth, you both moaned. Your hand tangled in his hair, pulling a little harder than necessary just to hear the noise again. 

You could feel yourself getting wet as his continued to sweep over your sensitive skin. Roger noticed you squeeze your thighs together as he tongued over your breast. 

Straightening, he brushed a finger over your cheek. 

“Kiss me,” You demanded, your voice heavy with desire. 

Roger held your face in his hands as he took your mouth hotly, wetly. You gripped his arms tightly as his lips moved against yours. Roger slowly backed the two of you up, until your knees hit the edge of the mattress and you both fell back on to it. 

Neither of you bothered to break the kiss. Your hand skimmed over his back, tracing light circles over his skin. You felt more than heard his groan. His warm body was stretched out over yours, your knee bent so that he could lie between your legs. Eventually, you needed to breathe and you turned away from Roger, inhaling a deep breath. He took the opportunity to kiss your neck, your collarbone, just to the right of your bellybutton, before his teeth tugged at your panties. 

You watched eagerly as he pulled them down your body, raising your hips so that he could slip them down further and over your ankles. His hands spread your legs apart so he could settle between them. You paused as he began to bite at the skin of your inner thigh.

“Roger?”

“Hmmm?”

“I want you inside me.” 

Roger’s head dropped to the bed as he swore colorfully. 

“Chirst, woman.” 

You laughed as he nuzzled the soft skin of your thigh. 

“Come up here and make love to me,” You asked again, reaching for him. You could feel Roger take a shaky breath.

“Just want a taste of you is all,” He murmured and licked a wide stripe over your center. You cried out at the sudden pleasure. Your hands struggled to find purchase in the sheets as your body throbbed intensely. Roger’s mouth continued to move against your dripping slit, his tongue seeking out your clit. You cursed when he did and sucked at the bundle of nerves softly. You could feel his finger press gently at your entrance. 

You moaned out an enthusiastic “yes” before he could even ask. 

His finger slid into you and you bit your lip in an attempt to hide just how quickly he was making you fall apart. His other hand reached up to cup one of your breasts, his calloused finger rubbing over your skin. 

“Roger.” Your voice was desperate, breaking over his name. He hummed in response and you gasped as the vibrations sent sparks of delicious pleasure through your veins.

“Roger.” An octave higher this time, your hips eagerly chasing his movements. Slowly, he pressed a second finger into you and the bittersweet burn made your back arch. He curled his fingers inside of you just as his tongue swiped over your clit and tumbled over the edge. 

Bliss overtook your senses as you clenched around Roger’s fingers, his name slipping over your lips over and over. He continued to move his mouth over your clit as you shuddered. 

Once you started to catch your breath, Roger picked his head up to look at you. You had one hand in his hair, fluctuating between gripping him too tightly and letting go completely. He rest his cheek on your thigh, watching as you slowly came down from it. 

You opened up your eyes, finding Roger’s and smiling, satisfied. Roger dropped a kiss to your stomach before crawling up to kiss your cheek. Then your lips. You could taste yourself on him and it made your stomach clench, needy for him again already.

Roger’s hand was gentle as he cradled your cheek, his lips lingering just a moment longer. You reached down to pull his boxers down his hips. Roger reached back to slip them off completely and laid his body gently over yours. As he kissed you over your jawline and down your neck, you hummed in approval. He looked at you.

“Are you sure about this?” His voice was understanding, kind. You nuzzled your nose against his hand.

“I’m sure.” 

Roger shifted his weight around and you could feel the head of his cock at your entrance. 

“Not that it should be a problem for you,” Roger kissed your neck. “But you’ve got to be vocal for me, baby. Let me know what feels good, what doesn’t.

“Asshole.”

Roger bit your collarbone harshly and you hissed. 

“What were you saying?”

Roger gently pushed into you, slowly, his eyes on your face. Your eyes fluttered shut as your body stretched to accommodate him. Your fingernails bit into his shoulders and Roger paused. 

“You doing alright?”

“Mhmm.”

Roger laughed softly, his breath fanning against your neck and it made you shiver. The tremble was heightened when it made you clench around Roger. You both groaned. As your body relaxed further, Roger pushed in further, completely inside you.

“Oh god, Roger.”

He quickly glanced down at your face, looking for discomfort. But you had your lip between your teeth and your eyes squeezed shut. He kissed the tip of your nose and it made you giggle. 

“Oh!” 

Even your laugh felt different with him inside you. You whined a little at the sensation and Roger pulled out a little only push back into you. You ached a little as he bottomed out again, but the pleasure was stronger, quickly drowning out the sting. 

Roger thrust into you again and you raised your hips to meet his. His forehead dropped to your shoulder, your name leaving his lips in a heavy breath. You wiggled against him again, desperate for him to move again, to ease the ache deep inside of you. 

“Always trying to speed up the tempo, love,” Roger pressed a wet kiss to your neck.

“Good thing I’m in love with a drummer.”

“Say it again.” Roger pulled back to look at you. You smiled at him warmly, pressing your palm to his cheek.

“I love you, Roger Taylor. So much,” You whispered. 

Roger’s lips crashed into yours at the same time his hips pressed forward into yours. Your back arched against the bed, pleasure beginning to build between your legs. You groaned into the kiss, your hands pressing into Roger’s shoulders. 

“You feel so good,” You whimpered. Roger thrust into you again and again. Your hips met his as you two found a rhythm. Roger slipped a hand between the two of you, his thumb finding your clit quicker than you would have thought possible. 

You gasped and jumped a little as he rubbed his thumb in circles, creating intense waves of ecstasy through you. Still, his hips pressed into yours. 

“It’s too much,” You let out a ragged breath against Roger’s shoulder. 

“You’re so close, baby. Let me do this for you,” Roger’s words were calm if not a little strained against your cheek. “Trust me.”

You nodded and Roger kissed your cheek. He thrust a little harder this time and you could feel your toes begin to curl. 

“Oh. Oh god.”

“Come for me, baby.” Roger commanded softly. 

Everything stood still for a moment as your orgasm spilled over, taking Roger over the edge with you. Then time sped up again as your voice broke calling out Roger’s name and his hips snapped into yours, both of you chasing the high. Your hand wound itself in Roger’s hair, desperate for his kiss even as you struggled to breathe. 

“I love you,” He said it in a rush against your lips, still breathless. He kissed you quickly. “God, you have no idea how much I love you.”

You felt the tear slide down your cheek as you kissed Roger deeply. You had to break apart for air, neither one of your heart rates back to normal yet. You kissed his jawline, his cheeks. As you both stilled, Roger smiled at you, your eyes meeting. 

“Hi,” You grinned.

“Hi,” His voice was a little hoarse and it made you smile wider. He moved to wipe the tear off your cheek. As he moved to slip out of you, you clutched at his hips.

“Wait, I just. I need a minute,” You confessed and you could feel the blood rushing to your face. Roger laughed softly and kissed you. 

“I’ve got all the time in the world,” He murmured, moving to kiss your temple. Your body continued to relax as your grip on Roger loosened. Stealing another kiss, he looked at you and you nodded. He pulled out slowly and you couldn’t hide the pained groan. Roger’s lips were on yours instantly. Sighing against him, you let your hands wander over his shoulders and into his hair. 

“Sore?” He asked. You nodded and kept playing with his hair, twisting a strand around your finger. 

“Totally worth it.”

Roger laughed loudly, burying his face in your neck. 

“Good to hear.”

________________________ 

It was an hour later and you were still in Roger’s bed. Freshly showered and wearing his shirt, you pressed your face into his chest.

“You smell good,” You murmured, pressing a kiss to his sternum. Roger kissed your hair, his hand rubbing your back slowly.

“So, tell me, who’s the best sex you’ve ever had?”

You groaned and pushed yourself to an elbow to look at him.

“So it begins.”

“I’m only joking,” He poked your scrunched up nose.

“Whatever you say, Robert.”

Roger’s mouth fell open in surprise, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“Oh? Not so cute is it?” You teased and pressed yourself into him, gently rubbing your nose against his as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“You are going to be the end of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???? What did y’all think? Did you like the ending? 
> 
> I had so much fun writing it. And this may be the last chapter, but it def is not the end of this pairing (I already have a couple ideas in mind).


	10. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning momentarily to the world of Drumming Lessons! Please enjoy this one-shot of what happened in the elevator between reader and Roger. Takes place not quite 3 years before Drumming Lessons.

Traffic had set you back by an hour already so you and Roger ran into the hotel. Your wet shoes slipped on the floor and Roger’s squeaked terribly. You both giggled. Roger looked back at you to say something and nearly tripped over a coffee table in the lobby. Cursing under his breath while you laughed loudly, he led the two of you to the elevators.

Queen was supposed to go on stage in less than two hours and Roger was still in a pair of sweats that had holes in the knees. Not to mention that you were both soaked to the skin. It was raining in sheets outside, lightning cracking across an angry sky. The hotel was a necessary stop since the venue didn’t have any dressing rooms.

It was your first time going to see the band perform with Roger. As well as you and Roger got along, you were a little nervous to meet the rest of the band. Excited too, Queen was a well-known band, and you enjoyed their music. But you could tell that it was important to Roger that his band mates liked you. 

Roger pressed the “Up” button impatiently.

“I think you have to press it eight more times to make it go faster,” You nudged your shoulder against his and he rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“I’m so excited for you to finally meet everyone,” He looked down at you, fingers tapping along his leg. You bit your lip. 

“Nervous?” He asked. 

“A little,” You gave a soft laugh and looked away. You felt his hand rest lightly on the small of your back, his thumb rubbing in small circles. 

“We rockstars are just the same as you,” He teased and you snorted.

“I have no doubt.”

“Then what’re you so nervous about?” He raised an eyebrow at you. 

You shoved a hand through your hair, catching your fingers in it as it tangled from the rain. 

“I just-I want them to like me is all.”

Roger frowned just as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and you both watched as a man straightened from where he was kneeling on the floor. His date adjusted her dress and the two quickly vacated the elevator hand in hand. 

You and Roger turned to each other, mouths open in shock. 

“Wow,” You said.

“Good for them,” Roger laughed even as a faint blush covered his cheeks. You shook your head and stepped into the elevator, Roger a step behind you. Pressing the button for the 11th floor, Roger leaned back against the wall. In the small space, you could smell the rain on his skin. 

The elevator hummed loudly as it pulled upward. Roger turned to look at you.

“You don’t have to be nervous. They’re going to love you just as much as-”

There was a loud pop and the elevator jerked to a stop. The room went pitch black and you yelped as the sudden stop knocked you off your feet. You could hear Roger curse loudly, but you couldn’t see him in the darkness.

“What the hell was that?” He groaned.

“Oh my god.”

It was silent save for your and Roger’s quick breaths. You blinked rapidly, desperate to see in the dark.

“Are you okay?” Roger’s voice was to the left of you.

“We’re stuck,” You whispered. The adrenaline was making you shake. The wet clothes didn’t help with the chill that had settled in your bones. A warm hand grabbed your ankle and you screamed.

“It’s me! It’s just me,” Roger’s voice was closer now. You shivered as his hand moved up to find your knee, then your hip, and then your shoulder.

“You sure you’re alright?” His voice was softer now, his arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Do you think the power went out? How long do you think we’ll be in here? Do you think anyone even knows we’re in here? How do they-”

Roger said your name sharply, but squeezed your shoulder gently.

“Hey, we’re going to be fine. I’m sure the power will be back on any second,” His hand rubbed over your arm in slow, soothing strokes.

“You’re shivering,” He murmured and pulled you into him a little closer, your head falling onto his shoulder. He dropped his head on top of yours, keeping the two of you pressed together.

“Too bad it wasn’t the couple before us that got trapped. They probably would’ve appreciated it,” Roger said and you could feel him smile.

You let out a laugh, relaxing marginally against Roger. Your eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. You couldn’t make anything out, but your heart was beginning to slow its ragged rhythm.

“Honestly, love, you’ve got a superpower. Anything that could’ve happened to deter us happened.”

“I told you so!” You punched his shoulder lightly before settling back into him.

“You smell good in the rain,” Roger commented off-hand. You turned your head to gaze up at where you thought his face was. Hadn’t you been thinking the same thing before the elevator stopped?

“What’s with the look?” He asked.

“It’s pitch black in here. Who says there’s a look?”

“I know when you’re giving me a look and you’re giving me a look.”

“Oh, shut up, Roger.”

The two of you sat in silence. You listened for the sound of people, intently wishing for it.

“Oh!” Roger called out and shifted his weight against you as he dug in his pockets. He produced a lighter and you could feel him pressing into his pockets again.

“If you think you’re smoking in this confined, barely ventilated space, Taylor, you’ve got another thing coming.”

The shifting paused.

“I’ve got enough left for both of us,” He offered.

“I don’t smoke,” You argued.

“Bullshit.”

“Bullshit?”

“I don’t know why you bother trying to hide it, but you are infinitely more relaxed after you’ve gone outside and burnt through about four of these.”

“It’s a terrible and rotten habit that will kill us both.”

“Not if the elevator does it first.”

“Give me the fucking cigarette.”

There was a soft click and then a flicker. The flame cast shadows on the walls, and Roger’s profile glowed in the pale light. You leaned forward and let him light the cigarette for you. You closed your eyes as your lips wrapped around the paper, your body already relaxing as you inhaled deeply. You spared a glance at Roger as you blew out a steady stream of smoke. He was lighting his own cigarette and watching you just as closely.

You tried to convince yourself your face was warm from the proximity to the lighter.

“What?” Roger raised an eyebrow, letting the lighter continue to burn so that he could see your face.

“Nothing,” You shook your head and leaned back against the wall, taking another drag.

“So, it’s the last day of your life, what do you do?”

You elbowed Roger sharply in the ribs.

“Can you please stop talking about death while our lives literally hang in the balance?” You asked him, annoyance flashing across your face. Roger ignored it easily.

“I’d go skydiving. Rob a bank. Steal the car that they used in that last Bond movie and have that actress, oh what’s her name?”

“Jane Seymour?”

“Jane Seymour! I’d have her waiting in the backseat for me.”

“In that order?” You laughed.

“What’s wrong with the order?” Roger frowned.

“You could die skydiving or get arrested robbing the bank. Shag the girl first and then go do the dumb, life-endangering things,” You let out a breath of smoke as you snorted.

“You’re right,” Roger joined in your laughter, bringing the cigarette to his lips. He flipped the lighter shut and the two of you were covered in the dark again, but it was far less frightening than it was before. It was a soft blanket over the two of you.

“What would you do?” Roger asked again and you listened as he tapped the butt of his cigarette to the ground.

“Nothing as exciting as skydiving or robbing a bank,” You laughed softly. Roger’s hand rest along your thigh, the warmth seeping into your wet jeans.

“Tell me anyway.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” You blew out a breath. “Do I only have 24 hours? A machine that can transport me anywhere?”

“Only you would have to know the logistics of this question,” Roger said. You didn’t have to see his face to know he was rolling his eyes. “Yes, 24 hours. No “Beam me up, Scotty” bullshit.”

You hummed thoughtfully.

“I suppose I’d just want to spend it with my family and my friends. Eat a ridiculous amount of chocolate cake,” You listed. “And wine! Bottles of it.”

“Would I be invited to this last hurrah?” Roger teased. You put out your cigarette in the carpet carefully and intertwined your hand with his that laid on your lap.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to spend my last day on earth without my best friend.”

There was a pause. A glimmer of something in the silence.

“You’re staring at me,” You murmured, turning to look in Roger’s direction.

“I thought you said that people couldn’t tell if they’re giving a look in the dark, you wanker. I-”

Your lips crashed into Roger’s. You’d had to guess where his lips were, but since he had the habit of never shutting up, it was easier than you would’ve thought to press up and find his soft lips. You’d been a little off on the angle, but Roger fixed it as he bent his head to yours, his palm coming to rest on your cheek.

Your heart pounded in your chest, but it didn’t stop you from swiping your tongue tentatively against Roger’s bottom lip. You could feel him groan against your mouth, his hand squeezing yours tightly. You said his name softly and his thumb brushed against your jawline. You leaned forward and put your hand on his chest, fingers tightening in the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Fuck,” Roger mumbled, his hand sliding to your hip, trying to pull you closer. You leaned further into him, about to swing your leg over his lap when the lights flashed on and the elevator hummed steadily.

The two of you broke apart as though you’d been struck by lightning. Roger stood first, staring at the ceiling. You continued to sit, leaned up against the wall, with your hand shoved in your hair. You looked up at him, trying to find the words to explain what had overcome you.

“I’m sorry, I-” 

“That was amaz-”

Both of you paused and looked at each other. Roger’s cheeks were red. You pulled yourself to your feet and glanced at the door. You were nearly at the 11th floor.

“Roger, promise me we’ll forget this. I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

Roger stared at you for a moment, his fingers tapping on his thigh.

You took a step toward him.

“Promise me,” You repeated. The two of you looked at each other, measuring reactions, letting heartbeats return to their normal pace. The elevator came to a halt. Time was up.

“Well, do you want me to spit and shake hands or something?” Roger cracked a smile and you could feel the relief blossom in your chest.

You wanted to say thank you, but it would’ve sounded odd, so you settled for taking his hand and squeezing it as the two of you walked out of the elevator together.


End file.
